


Your Fantasy

by echonote



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echonote/pseuds/echonote
Summary: This is literally just a m/f smut I made on a whim and I didn’t give the characters any specific names so they’re just boy and girl. Feel free to think of whatever characters you want in their position, in a way this is for every fandom yet none
Kudos: 5





	1. Your Fantasy

He pressed her up against the wall, sliding his hand beneath her shirt and up her back. His lips progressed slowly from her neck to her ear, where he whispered, “are you sure you want to do this?” With a ragged breath.  
The girl gulped and gave a weak nod, putting her hand through his hair and pulling him into a deep kiss. Their lips only parted when the boy pulled her shirt off. They fell onto the bed, both panting. They pulled apart once more to take a breath before the boy ripped of his shirt as well and traced his tongue above her breasts. The girl flinched.  
“You’re pretty sensitive huh?” His deep voice rasped in a playful manor.

The girl bit her lip, her face flushing. “Keep going.”  
“When you look at me like that I can’t hold myself back.” He slipped his hands behind her back and undid her bra, leaving her chest fully exposed. The boy stared in awe for a moment before moving his hands across her breasts, giving them a squeeze. The girl clenched her teeth and arched her back, gripping the sheets tight. The boy smirked. Picking up his hand he gave her nipple a flick. She let out a surprised gasp.  
“Yup, definitely sensitive.” He chuckled. The boy moved his hands down her body to her skirt and carefully slid it off her waist, along with her underwear. She was now fully naked and vulnerable to his antics. His fingers slithered up her thighs before pressing them open. From there he brought his hands to the opening of her pussy and brushed his fingers across it. The girl shivered with a small burst of pleasure. 

He then went in deeper, moving his fingers carefully to pleasure her. The girl squirmed, her breaths beginning to come faster.  
“Ngh.” She gave a delighted moan. The boy continued until the girls eyes burst open and she gave another gasp.  
“Ah, so that’s the spot,” He growled.  
He moved his face in, sticking out his tongue and licking where his fingers had previously been. The girl jolted upright and gripped his hair, pulling his head back. Her chest heaved with her short breaths.  
“Its your turn.” She huffed.  
Shifting her weight to her knees, she unbuttoned his jeans and opened the zipper, sliding his pants down bringing her head up, she looked at the lump in his underwear. This time it was her turn to give a grin.  
“It’s hard.”

She removed his boxers next, making him as exposed as she was. The girl lightly gripped his dick and opened her mouth, bringing her tongue to the its tip. She playfully teased it, moving her tongue in a circular motion before moving in. Her tongue moved along the shaft, just missing the tip. She peeked to see the boy gritting his teeth in frustration.  
“Ungh.” His vices echoed a moan. Gaining confidence, the girl brought her lips forward and put it deeper into her mouth. She lightly flicked her tongue as she moved her head back and forth, causing the boy to release more moans of satisfaction. She brought her hands to his balls and smoothly played with them. “I’m going... to cum.” He panted.  
The girl finally pulled her head back and gave it a slight squeeze. “Not yet.”

The boy grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, lying on top of her once again. “I’m going...” he huffed. “To put it in.”  
“Do it.” The girl quickly responded. He gripped his dick and slowly slid it in. The girl tensed. The boy brought his lips up her body and breathed next her neck, causing her to shiver.  
“Relax.”  
The girl swallowed her tension. “You can thrust.”  
He brought his hips back and forth, slowly at first but gaining speed. Both of them gasped for air as they let out groans of satisfaction.  
“Go faster. Deeper.” The girl murmured.  
“You asked for it.” He panted and did as she desired.  
“I think... I’m going to cum.” The boy cried again.  
The girl gave a grunt. “Me... too.”  
The two gave gratified moans as they came, drunk on pleasure.

The boy rolled to the girls side, staring up at the ceiling. Both lay there for a moment, calming their breathing. The girl turned her head to gaze upon the boys face. She brought her hand up to play with his hair and moved it down his face to his stomach where she lazily caressed his abs. The boy laughed and turned over, hugging the girl close to him. He snuggled his face into her chest and said a muffled “I love you.”  
The girl squeezed him back. “I love you too.” Both tired, they closed their eyes and fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of each others breathing.


	2. Your Fantasy [Bass Boosted]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same story but I thought “hey what if I just made it rly exaggerated and parodied it” so that’s what I did.

He pressed her up against the wall *BANG*, sliding his hand beneath her shirt and up her back. “Bitchthathurtmyback,” She cursed. His lips progressed slowly from her neck to her elephant ear (honestly her ears are giant. Who do you think you are? Sokka? Get some surgery girl it ain’t worth it having those floppy ass pancakes on your head), where he whispered, “are you sure you want to do this?” With a ragged breath.  
The girl gulped loudly like a fatass about to eat 5 large pizzas in 30 minutes so he can win free pizzas for the next 5 years, and gave a weak nod, putting her hand through his tangled and rats next I brushed hair (straight men need to learn a thing ab hygiene) and pulling him into a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined and stuck together like my foot and the 10 foot deep snow hill that it fell in when I was a kid and thought I was gonna die there like that. Their lips only parted when the boy pulled her shirt off, similarly how eventually after a few tugs my foot finally made its way out of the snow. They fell onto the bed, both panting (these bitches need to exercise more they pant too much). *huff* *huff* They pulled apart once more to take a breath before the boy traced his long, thirsty ass tongue above her jiggly voluptuous round bing bongs. The girl flinched, causing those bing bongs to bounce from side to side.  
“You’re pretty sensitive huh?” His deep voice rasped like the lead singers in nickel back and in a playful manor (this fucking clown) *circus music plays*. 

The girl bit her thick bottom lip, *mmmMMmmmm* her face flushing to a shade similar to Danielles favorite hair color. “Keep going.”  
“When you look at me like that I can’t hold myself back.” He slipped his hands behind her back and undid her lacy slutty looking bra, leaving her amply curvaceous titties fully exposed for his lust-filled eyes to see. The boy stared in awe for a moment before moving his hands across her decadent tatas, giving them a tight squeeze. The girl clenched her teeth *nnNGghHh* and arched her back further than the Golden Gate, gripping the sheets tighter than a weeb grips their first body pillow. The boy smirked. *sqmeh* (that’s the sound off his cheeks smirking* Picking up his hand he gave her little peppa pig colored nipple a flick. She let out a surprised gasp. *GASP*  
“Yup, definitely sensitive.” He chuckled like Barney. No I will not elaborate. The boy moved his hands down her body to her skirt and carefully slid it off her waist, *SLIIIIIP* along with her lacy hello kitty panties. She was now fully naked with those hotties out and va-jay-jay exposed and vulnerable to his antics. His long, kaneki cracking fingers slithered up her thighs before pressing them open like i open up a bible on a Sunday to convince myself writing this ain’t a sin. From there he brought his hands to the opening of her fat and wet pussy and brushed his fingers across it. *fwOOsh* The girl shivered like she’s was naked in the middle of Antarctica after failing to sled on penguins because she was mislead by Aangs actions in the first episode of atla, with a small burst of pleasure. 

He then went in deeper, moving his fingers more carefully than I move my feet in the middle of the night trynna grab a snack from the kitchen, to pleasure her. The girl squirmed, her breaths beginning to come faster. *huff* *hUFF*  
“Ngh.” She gave a delighted, screechy moan. *squelch* The boy continued until the girls eyes burst open and she gave another gasp.   
“Ah, so that’s the spot,” He growled (what are you, a furry? Who growls. Who the FUCK growls?).  
He moved his face in, sticking out his tongue and licking where his fingers had previously been. Her ho-ha smelled tasted like spoiled and rotten fish.The girl jolted upright and gripped his hair, pulling his head back. “What the fuck bitch that hurt my scalp.” Her massive tits heaved and jiggled with her short breaths.  
“Its your turn.” She huffed. *huff HUFF*  
Shifting her weight to her knees like sh was ab to pray to the lord for what she was about to do, she unbuttoned his jeans and opened the zipper, sliding his pants down bringing her head up, she looked at the lump in his powerpuff girl inspired underwear. This time it was her turn to give a grin. (Great another jester)  
“It’s hard.” As taking a math test you didn’t study for after getting 0 hours of sleep.

She removed his powerpuff girl boxers next, making him as exposed as she was. The girl lightly gripped his massive horse dick and opened her mouth, bringing her tongue to the its tippoty tip. She playfully teased his horse cock, moving her tongue in a circular motion (think aggravated teenagers eyes motion) before moving in. Her tongue moved along the mushrooms shaft, just missing the tip. *sLuRp* She peeked to see the boy gritting his teeth in frustration.   
“Ungh.” His vices echoed a moan. Gaining confidence, the girl brought her juicy lips forward, humming to the circus theme still playing and put it deeper into her mouth (that throat game tho 👀). She lightly flicked her tongue as she moved her head back and forth at the speed of Midoriya head banging to dance till you’re dead, causing the boy to release more moans of satisfaction. *UNggHhH* *slUrP* She brought her hands to his big resonant balls and smoothly played with them like she was in fourth grade playing four square and aiming for the kings position. “I’m going... to cum.” He panted. *obligatory hUfF*   
The girl finally pulled her head back and gave it a slight squeeze as if it where an otter pop. “Not yet.” *lucid dreams plays in his mind*

The boy grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, *sprOiNg* (das the bed springs) lying on top of her once again. “I’m going...” he huffed. *huFF* “To put it in.”  
“Do it.” The girl quickly responded. (Thirsty HOE) He gripped his massive schlong and slowly slid it into where the sun don’t shine. The girl tensed like the tin man. The boy brought his lips up her body and breathed his nasty breath (seriously bro brush your teeth) next her neck, causing her to shiver.  
“Relax.” *cue saxophone*  
The girl swallowed her tension. “You can thrust.” *saxophone cuts off because it clashes with the circus music*  
He brought his hips back and forth, *thrUst~* spelling coconut, slowly at first but gaining speed. He soon became speed. He IS speed. He becomes one with sonic. *zoom* Both of them gasped for air as they let out groans of satisfaction. *uUnGhH*  
“Go faster. Deeper.” The girl murmured.   
“You asked for it.” He panted and did as she desired, taking his horse schlong and shoving it deeper inside her. *sWueLch* *thrust~~~~*  
“I think... I’m going to cum.” The boy cried again.   
The girl gave a grunt. *UGHH* “Me... too.”  
The two gave gratified moans as they came, almost as drunk as I am am tired drunk while writing this but on pleasure.

The boy rolled to the girls side like a bowling ball, staring up at the ceiling. Both lay there for a moment, calming their breathing. *HUff* *huff* The girl turned her head to gaze upon the boys face. She brought her hand up to play with his hair and moved it down his face to his stomach where she lazily caressed his abs. *mmMmmmMm abs* *licks lips* The boy laughed and turned over, hugging the girl close to him. “My cock slave- I mean babe that’s too tight* she croaked.   
He snuggled his face into her colossal tatas and said a muffled “I love you.”  
The girl squeezed him back, harder, making him flinch. “I love you too.”   
“Tit face- I mean sweetie, anyone tell you you have a gorilla grip?”   
“Shut up if you know what’s good for you.” Both tired, they closed their eyes and fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of each others breathing (which was still pretty fast cause these ppl need to get out more).  
hOw vAniLla


End file.
